


I swear.... pt3

by shniam



Series: I Solemnly Swear... [3]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, List Fic, M/M, Sex Toys, chocolate buttons, its a short one, promsise list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a list</p>
<p>Nick came home from work to quiet and the prospect of a long and lonely weekend, to find that Louis had actually loaded the dishwasher and made the bed.  There was also a mug on the side with a tea-bag and a note with a Skype date on it. </p>
<p>.....and a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear.... pt3

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a list I found when I was researching for another fic, the list itself screamed for a list fic and Shnixangel "encouraged" (read:pushed) me to write it.
> 
> If this list is yours, please let me know because I can't remember where I saw it and I would like to credit you (I do remember that your site was very informative!)

I solemnly swear that I will not…  
• Hide chocolate buttons in his fleshlight. Chocolate willy surprise!

Nick hated it when Louis was on tour or away doing promo; the house was too quiet and the bed too cold. Although it did mean that he got to watch what he wanted on the TV, the neighbours didn’t moan about the music, and the covers tended to stay covering the whole bed rather than just on one side – which just happened to be Louis’ side.

But, on the whole, Nick hated it when Louis was away.

Nick came home from work to quiet and the prospect of a long and lonely weekend, to find that Louis had actually loaded the dishwasher and made the bed. There was also a mug on the side with a tea-bag and a note with a Skype date on it. Trying to contain the fond, Nick made his tea and wandered the house trying to distract himself for a couple of hours.

As the hour of the Skype date approached, Nick took his laptop into the bedroom and rummaged in the wardrobe for the little box of tricks they kept there. Deciding that the Fleshlight was the toy of the night, he took over to the bed and pulled the lube out of the bedside cabinet. Settling onto the bed, Nick pulled his jeans off and slowly stroked his cock as his laptop booted up and connected to the WiFi, coating himself liberally. 

The Fleshlight had been a present from Louis at the start of the last tour. At first Nick had been a little apprehensive, he had never used a sleeve before but Louis had assured him that it was worth it. Louis had been right. Nick loved the texture inside and the way that the sleeve ran the whole length of the sleeve, it took him almost the same way Louis did. 

He was just getting ready to push in when the laptop pinged with Louis’ call.

“Hiya babe, couldn’t wait for me?” Louis’ face leered from the screen. “Here am I trying to earn a wage and there you are, laid in bed playing with your cock!”

Nick leaned back and slowly ran his hand down the length of his cock. “Like you haven’t had your fingers up your arse tonight, bet you were thinking of me, bet you want this?” He gripped himself tight.

“True!” Chuckled Louis, pulling his laptop back to show he was in fact doing that very thing. “So, what you gonna use tonight then?”   
He asked, adjusting his angle and causing his breath to hitch.

“Thought I’d go for the sleeve. Love how tight it is, like sinking into you; soft and tight.”

“Yeah? Gonna show me?” Louis’ voice wavering as his words came out ragged, fingers thrusting between his cheeks.

“Yeah, gonna take you now.” Nick panted and pushed in. “What the fuck?!” Nick pulled the sleeve of him and looked down. His cock was covered in a sticky brown substance.

“Oh yeah, I hid the chocolate buttons in there!” Louis giggled; fingers now still.

“Why?” Nick enquired, running a finger along his cock and gathering some of the melted chocolate up.

Louis shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.” He answered as he watched Nick sucked his finger into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as the digit disappeared. “Fuck I want to suck that chocolate off.” Louis whimpered.

“Maybe when you get back, eh?” Nick countered, pushing the sleeve back on himself and started pushing into it.

“Oh fuck...” Louis moaned as they continued the Skype sex.

///

After as they lay on their respective beds, spent and covered in cum, Nick picked the Fleshlight up and looked at the base. “Glad this comes apart for cleaning.” He sighed.

“How’d you think I got the buttons in?” Louis giggled.

Nick felt his eyes roll back in his head.

///

The next morning another rule appeared on the list.


End file.
